Next Generation
by Ravenstalon
Summary: A little glimpse into the future of Mystic Falls.  Once off


**A/N: Ok – so I have NO idea why this song made me think of this story. This is just an idea I've been playing with. BTW – couples: Stefan/Elena, Damon/Caroline, Jeremy/Tyler, Matt/Bonnie, Alaric/Jenna. Very AU and OOC!**

**It would be REALLY interesting to hear your thoughts on this…**

**Inspiration :** GET THE PARTY STARTED (SWEET DREAMS REMIX) – Pink feat. Redman

The council meeting was in full swing when John Gilbert stood up, causing everyone to look at him curiously. He shot a look at Damon, who nodded slightly, heading for the door.

"What is it John?" Carol Lockwood asked, seated at the head of the large mahogany conference table. As the interim Mayor, as well as being the wife of the previous Mayor, she was the automatic leader of the Mystic Falls secret council against all things supernatural. She spared only a fleeting glance at Damon as he opened the door and slipped out.

John just stood there for a minute until they all heard the scuffle, the members of the council glancing nervously at each other. The door opened up again, wider, showing the two deputies that Sherriff Liz Forbes had placed at the door, sprawled out on the floor. All the adults in the room stood, chaos erupting momentarily before Carol could gain control of the group.

"John?" He gave her credit – she kept her cool. "What is going on here?" John smiled and, putting his fingers to his lips, let out a long whistle.

He walked over to the opposite end of the table as nine people filed into the room behind him taking up positions in a semi-circle around the front of the council members.

"Changing the Guard!" John looked straight at each council member as they all stared in turn at the people confronting them. Carol shot out of her chair, followed by Liz.

"What are they doing here, John? Damon?" Damon and John just looked at each other and Damon shrugged, turning to the teenager standing to his left. They smiled at each other and the dark haired teen took a step forward.

"Tyler?" Carol choked on her son's name, staring at each of the teenagers before her. These kids weren't supposed to be here – they had no idea what this council involved – what threatened them on a daily basis. They had no idea what their parents had to do to keep them safe.

Tyler Lockwood smirked at his mother – at the look of complete confusion etched on her face – on ALL the adults' faces. He effortlessly launched himself onto the large table, landing comfortably in a crouch in front of his mother, almost five meters from where he'd stood.

When his head came up and he looked at his mother she back peddled so quickly she almost fell over her chair. Carol stared in shock at her son's eyes – golden yellow – and flinched when he growled at her.

Sherriff Forbes went for her gun but didn't get far when Caroline was suddenly at her side, gripping her wrist. Liz went ice cold and started shaking as her daughter's eyes flashed briefly from normal to vamp and back to normal, as the girl shook her head, indicating that what her mother was about to do was a VERY bad idea.

Chaos ensued. Humans rushed for the door, but were stopped by the Salvatore brothers, both sporting red eyes and blue veins. They made no move to grab or hurt anyone. They just stood there. That was enough. The adults facing them shrank back and stared in shock at all the people confronting them.

"If you would all please take your seats." John commanded. "We have a few more things to discuss before this meeting is over."

Carol found her voice, but her eyes never left those of her son's. "What are you?" she whispered. Tyler's smirk widened and he cocked his head to one side.

"I think we should introduce ourselves properly, don't you think?" John chuckled, glancing at Alaric, who just smiled back.

John started: "I'm human." Everybody was staring at him in disbelief.

Damon: "Vampire." His statement was met by gasps and shocked looks. Liz Forbes went pale.

Stefan: "Vampire."

Elena: "Human."

Jeremy: "Human."

Matt: "Human."

Bonnie: "Witch."

Alaric: "Human."

Caroline: "Vampire." Her mother went even paler and took a few steps back.

All eyes turned to Tyler, still crouched on the conference table and they all waited for him to sound off.

Tyler: "Werewolf." He stood then, stepped down from the table and went to stand by Jeremy. The younger teen smiled at him and Tyler unconsciously copied his mate's stance: Feet planted slightly apart, back straight, hands clasped together in front of his body. His mother's eyes followed him and the look on her face made him think she was about to have a heart attack.

John stepped forward again, leaning against the edge of the table. "As I mentioned, we're here to make a change. Since the current administration has no IDEA what it's doing."

Damon spoke up and took a seat at the table, propping his feet on the table and leaning back casually. "It's been quite funny watching you "PROTECT" this town." Caroline left her mother's side and took her place at Damon's side, resting her arm around his shoulder, perching herself on the armrest of the chair he was sitting on.

"Running around with your little wooden stakes and little wooden bullets and drinking Vervain."

"And while you've all been playing pretend, WE'VE actually been doing all the work." Elena said, coming to stand next to her father. She turned back to the assembled council, spreading her arms to indicate her friends. "WE'RE the ones who have kept YOU safe. We have battled vampires, werewolves, curses, feuds, witches and warlocks. All the while YOU – our PROTECTORS – have been oblivious and ignorant."

Tyler spoke up then, his eyes still flashing golden in the light.

"So, since this council was created to protect this town from supernatural threats, we thought it was about time that its members were people who were actually capable of doing just that – people who have BEEN doing just that for almost two years."

This statement was met with disbelief. But no one had the nerve to say anything and Bonnie gave a VERY unladylike snort to indicate her feelings over this serious lack of backbone.

Liz Forbes spoke up. "What are you going to do to us?" she asked.

Alaric spoke up for the first time. "Nothing."

His statement was met with narrowed eyes and hostile glares. "No, really! You and your families will be cut off from your Vervain supplies. You will be watched closely and once the Vervain is out of your systems, you will be compelled and left to live your lives in ignorance."

"Don't worry, kids." Matt piped up, from where he was standing with his arms around Bonnie. "The adults will take it from here." He smiled broadly as Stefan high-fived him.

"So if WE are all in agreement," John asked looking only at the Secret Council Version 2.0 members – all nodding at him. He looked over at Tyler. "Mr Chairman?" Tyler smiled, shrugging, golden eyes flashing.

"Meeting is adjourned." Tyler announced. The adults from the previous regime looked on in stunned and defeated silence as the group of teenagers that had just taken control of the town whooped and cheered. John and Alaric just stood and watched, smiling.

Carol Lockwood felt her legs give way under her as she watched her son turn to the dark haired teen at his side. Jeremy gripped Tyler's T-shirt and pulled him roughly against him, kissing him hungrily, oblivious to the expressions of the adults around them.

"Let's get this party started!" Caroline stated as she kissed Damon, smiling as her lover pulled her onto his lap.

The teenagers turned into adults and those that were able started families, having children of their own. It was twenty years before they passed their legacy on to the next generation, teaching their children early on what their responsibilities towards their town were.

And they were also introduced to Mystic Falls' secret weapons: The Salvatore's – Stefan, Elena, Damon and Caroline. Future generations learned to take their advice when it came to all things supernatural. Although between the Saltzmann Family, the Lockwood-Gilbert Pack and Donovan-Bennett Coven, the four vampires rarely had to make an appearance.

The histories were passed on and each generation built upon them. They put Mystic Falls on the supernatural map and vampires and werewolves, wizards and witches from all over the world knew that this town was protected. You were welcome to enter and stay – many supernatural entities had made Mystic Falls their home over the generations. But if you misbehaved, the council came down on you hard – there was no leniency and no second chances.

All because a group of teenagers had the guts to stand up and defend their town – from both external as well as internal threats.


End file.
